sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Webfoot Technologies
| location = Lemont, Illinois | industry = Computer and video game industry | revenue = | num_employees = 19 | key_people = Dana Dominiak (CEO, President) Pascal Pochol (Dir Engineering) | products = ''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' series Hello Kitty: Happy Party Pals | homepage = }} Webfoot Technologies is an American developer of personal computer games and video games for various platforms. Titles developed include Hello Kitty: Happy Party Pals and various Dragon Ball Z games for the Game Boy Advance. Webfoot is probably best known for its series of Dragon Ball Z games for the Game Boy Advance which were published by Infogrames and Atari. This includes the best selling ''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' series of RPG games. Webfoot has also developed other games based on popular licenses including The Legend of Korra, American Girl, Tonka, Hello Kitty, Fear Factor, and Phil Mickelson Golf. The firm was founded during the early days of the internet by Dana Dominiak and Pascal Pochol. The original catalog of titles included mostly DOS-based games, but they later expanded to Microsoft Windows software and eventually Apple Macintosh, Palm Pilot, Windows Mobile (Pocket PC), and handheld platforms including the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS. Webfoot's earliest Windows title was probably the cult classic DROD: Deadly Rooms of Death which was programmed by Erik Hermansen. Several of Webfoot's budget products became popular in the late 1990s with best-sellers such as 3D Frog Frenzy, 3D Pinball Express, Super Huey III, and Mahjong Ultimate. Handheld games *''American Girl: Kit Mystery Challenge'' for Nintendo DS *''American Girl: Julie Finds a Way'' for Nintendo DS *''Dream Day Wedding'' for Nintendo DS *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' for Game Boy Advance *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' for Game Boy Advance *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' for Game Boy Advance *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' for Game Boy Advance *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' for Game Boy Advance *''Dragon Ball Z Legacy of Goku I and II: 2 Games In 1'' for Game Boy Advance *''Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball GT Transformations Dual Pack'' for Game Boy Advance *''Fabulous Finds'' for Nintendo DS *''Fancy Nancy: Tea Party Time'' for Nintendo DS *''Hello Kitty: Happy Party Pals'' for Game Boy Advance *''Homies Rollerz'' for Nintendo DS *''Mahjong: Ancient China Adventure'' for Nintendo DS *''My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow'' for Game Boy Advance *''My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party'' for Nintendo DS *''Scripp's Spelling Bee'' for Nintendo DS *''Texas Hold'em Poker Pack'' for Nintendo DS *''The Biggest Loser'' for Nintendo DS *''The Legend of Korra: A New Era Begins'' for the Nintendo 3DS *''The Trash Pack'' for Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS *''Tonka on the Job'' for Game Boy Advance *''You Don't Know Jack!'' for Nintendo DS Console games *''Mahjong Party'' for Wii Published PC games *''3D Maze Man: Amazing Adventures'' *''3D Bug Attack'' *''Assault Trooper'' *''Bluppo'' *''Crystalize'' *''Crystalize II'' *''Deadly Rooms of Death'' *''Dynamite'' *''''Forbidden Forest III'' for Windows/Cosmi *''Frog Frenzy'' for Windows/Cosmi *''Interpose'' *''Kar Racing'' *''King's Collection'' for Windows/Valusoft *''Missile Madness'' *''My Little Pony: Crystal Princess Runaway Rainbow'' for Windows/THQ *''Pinball Master II'' *''Super Huey III'' for Windows/Cosmi *''Texas Hold'em High Stakes Poker'' for Windows/THQ *''Tonka On The Job'' for Windows/THQ *''Tronic'' (MS-DOS, 1996, developed by TLK Games) Mobile games *''Fear Factor: Delirium'' for mobile phone *''Mazetrix'' for Apple iPhone *''Phil Mickelson Mobile Golf'' for mobile phone External links * *Legacy of Goku II Q & A (interview) *Legacy of Goku Interview (FUNimation interview) *[http://www.mobygames.com/company/webfoot-technologies-inc Webfoot Technologies] profile on MobyGames Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Webfoot Technologies games